Leviathan
by LustChantay
Summary: Everyone assumed there would be no major threats after the fall of Naraku, but an ancient power thought long gone makes itself known once again. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Sesshomaru will find themselves in an unexpected battle in order to assist a mysterious girl Kagome has taken under her wing.
1. Prologue: The Birth of a Monster

_"Leviathan makes the water boil with its commotion._

_Its stirs the depths like a pot of ointment._

_The water glistens in its wake, making the sea look white._

_Nothing on earth is its equal, no other creature so fearless._

_Of all the creatures, it is the proudest._

_It is the king of beasts." - Job 41:31-34_

* * *

The day was dark…sinister like even.

If the sun were discernable through the heavy blanket of gray clouds it would have told that it was only mid morning, but the steep darkness that bellowed over the designated area gave it the appearance of hours past dusk. Those dwelling under the heavy weight of what was perceived to be a malicious fog hovering over a seemingly insignificant land mass, were inside their homes praying that whatever kami or demonic entity that was angered would be appeased soon. Even the oblivious forest animals had decided to take shelter in their woodland homes for even they could sense the impending threat bearing down upon them.

In the mist of the obvious surrounding turmoil laid a diminutive size hut that could have been used for travelers or the countries wandering nomads since it was situated on the outermost boundaries of the only human settlement in that region. Painstaking grunts and moans could easily be heard from outside the simple dwelling, that's if anybody was daring enough to be near the events taking place on the inside.

To the girl who lay in pain on the blanketed floor of said hut, the whole situation would have been comical if it were not for the extreme discomfort she was in, plus the added evil omen the so called midwives were hanging over her head every hour. And it had been hours since she had been able to feel relief absent of any kind of pain. If it wasn't for her prior knowledge of child delivery then she would have believed one of the superstitious old hags and assumed her baby _was_ cursed!

And oh the irony that thought brought, she, calling the reluctant child birth assistants superstitious when she herself was a priestess said to possess other worldly powers like none other seen in their day.

Thrown away potential, the village elders liked to remind her. Thrown away in a yokai's bed, the elder's uppity wives would whisper about her during their gossip feasts.

She had shamed the whole village. But thank the gods for those few faithful villagers who held sway with the patriarch. If it was not for their resilient defense on her behalf she would have been annexed out, miraculous powers or not. But luckily she had found favor amongst an unprejudiced few. They may not have agreed with her indiscretion, but they were loyal to her, and would forever show their appreciation with what she was able to accomplish in a few short years as village priestess.

She had been thrown into the position at an early age, at the turn of the year two years ago when she had approached her fourteenth year. It was rather incidental that it happened. The current village priestess at the time fell ill and died during an area wide famine. It was because of this tragedy that she was able to make a name for herself. She fought off the mysterious disease within a year with an infantile knowledge of plants and medical procedure, but possessing a power so grand that her religious components over rid her ignorance. She could not even account for where all that power came from. Her mother was not known to have had such abilities, and she had never known her late father, but nothing was ever said about him out the ordinary to think she would have inherited such traits from that side of kin. And while she did appreciate the recognition the position gave to her she couldn't help but to sometimes feel the urge to close her doors to the public needs and satisfy her own by just living a solitary life, living for her self alone. But this was not an unusual impression of a priestess. Traditionally speaking priestesses did not live a life for themselves but they lived to serve and protect their fellow human beings who were not born with life saving abilities as they were.

Since she was still young she never thought the idea of being with a man would cross her mind anytime soon. But as her body continued to grow older, she noticed how the village men looked upon the other village girls, and she found herself longing for a man to look at her in the same manner. But those men never would. They respected her position to much to do so. Fear of what the gods would do to them for tainting such a holy woman she supposed. But such discretion on behalf of the human male population is what landed her in this current predicament. So what was a young and willing girl to do with no attention yet all the urge…?

She was out far from the village looking for a certain type of herb that didn't grow within the villages perimeters. She hadn't even sensed him, that's why she took him for human at first… and he half was. But if she knew what the other half was composed of she would have rather ran herself through with a blade than let him have her. But as the saying goes she acted as any young and dumb child did. She didn't know it would come to this. She wasn't trying to be the mother of an only half human child. She wasn't trying to be a mother at all. And now she was going to have to pay the price of her curiosity.

She had dramatically changed her fate. She was going to have to deal with her baby's father, and that undoubtley was going to deal out her death, she possessed no doubts about that.

And as she continued to ponder the ramifications of her actions, and the impending meeting with her child's father, another contraction slammed hard into her and she could distantly hear one of the midwives over the loud sound of pain drumming in her ears, to start pushing.

Yes the end would be coming up soon.

* * *

She didn't have time to bask in the afterglow of childbirth, or to even pay attention to _whose_ features the child had.

She was running, running not for _her_ life but of that of the child's. The father was approaching and she could guess that he was biding his time to see what she would do with the bundle hugged closely to her chest. She knew he was hoping she would destroy the child, purify it, so the child couldn't grow up with an ability to purify _them,_ but she couldn't, but she shamefully admitted the idea crossed her mind. She was a priestess, and it was almost instinct to destroy anything with demonic blood in it, and now she wondered how her child was going to be able to cope with that constant struggle living within her. But this was her child she carried for nine months, and she knew the baby she held tightly while plunging through the forest was the key to deciding the world's fate. It might have been selfish, not thinking about the child's safety more than humanities, but what was really a correct choice in this type of situation, of course prevention would have been easier, but she was long passed that point of regret.

She could handle the father, but her daughter, she will be left with a huger responsibility, and unfortunately she wasn't going to be able to be there with her to see it through. She would be strong, stronger than her with the help of her mixed blood.

It was something too frightening to think of really, she didn't want to think of such a divine beast, a mythical fairytale supposedly, but she knew the truth too it now. Such a creature with unlimited power should not be permitted on the earth; it always plagued her mind as to why the gods allowed him in the first place.

* * *

It seemed like she had been running for hours, but thought that must clearly not be the case or she would have passed out from pure exhaustion by now. There seemed to be no refuge in sight just the open woods, and fields with no sign of civilization near enough to hand her precious cargo off too, at least no place safe. She did not trust the village she had left behind they would only promise to keep her safe till she was proved to be dead into the ground then all promises would be off.

But as soon as it seemed all hope was lost she picked up on a demonic aura and it was not the one of the being following her but one of a lesser degree but not entirely weak either. It was the only sign of a living being in the vicinity, and she was now far from any human settlement.

At the top of the hill she could see a figure standing out amongst the trees; for sure it was a demon, one couldn't mistake that aura. 'Another demon hiding amongst a human form,' she thought. That's what fooled her the first time. She could tell that this demon was a female by the clothing and shape of the creature. She had no choice; she hoped that she would do.

* * *

Lady Biyu gazed down from the grassed clearing she currently occupied, and took in the sight of the human girl that was running in her direction, and seemed to be holding a bundle that she perceived to be a child. What she couldn't figure out was why a human looked to be running toward her with relief. Did she think she was going to save her from whatever it was she was running from, although she could not quit sense anything _was_ following the girl.

The human girl child approached her, and nearly fell over in exhaustion and fright.

"Please I know you are a demon, and don't care for what a human girl has to say but someone is chasing me, and this is their child and he wants her dead.-" before she could elaborate on the situation the demoness chose to interrupt her tirade.

"Priestess what are you running your mouth off to me for I care not –"

But the girl didn't let her finish she latched a hold of Lady Biyu's silk kimono sleeve in desperation.

"_Can't you sense that_?" she spoke sternly and clearly spooked.

Lady Biyu turned her attention away from the girl who had the audacity to put her grimy hands on her attire, and tuned into the aura that was starting to make itself known to her senses. Never one to be caught off guard by a threat of any kind for she was a demoness of high caliber, and only surrounded herself with others who were the same, but she was somewhat startled by _something_.

"Who is after you girl." A sharp tingle hit Lady Biyu, and it made her realize that something very dangerous was nearby.

"Please I'm begging you, I don't have much time, I can take care of him, but I will not make it out to see to the child's welfare, please!" the girl pleaded "I know you have no need for a human infant. If you must, take her to the nearest village but not the closest one headed east, _anywhere _but that one. I'm sure when she gets a little older she will be able to fend for herself." She trailed off thoughtfully "But _please_ do not harm her…she is special."

Lady Biyu got the idea that she was not saying the babe was special because that's what everyone thought of their child. Her as a mother could relate. But there was another force here at work.

The priestess took the demonesses thoughtful expression as a close of a yes as she was going to get and moved to place the child in her hesitant but willing hands. She then turned to face what she thought to be her destiny. But she could not help to look back for reassurance.

"What will you do with her?"

"Do not question me, I will handle it," Lady Biyu snapped, then disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a legendary priestess alone to face her daughter's father.

* * *

Hisa's childhood and adolescence did not differ from any other human child that was raised in a well off home. She was taught what she needed to know for her age, and she was exposed to what a child was or was not supposed to be privy to for the times. She was sheltered from the outside world restricted to the fortress grounds, which as a young child seemed like the whole world anyways since the land of her caretaker was so vast.

Yes, her lifestyle was no different from any other noble human child. Except she was being raised as a noble human child by a house of noble thorough bred demons.

But it was only a matter of time before she would get curious to the world that lay outside those walls, they should have known one of hernature could not be kept away from what half of her blood would consider her natural habitat.

And so one day when she knew the Lady of the house was leaving on a trip, and her only supervision was the apathetic household staff, Hisa bid one of her servants to take her outside the castle walls.

So that is how the human girl that wasn't really so, caught in between human adolescence and demon curiosity got her first taste of the great outdoor wilderness, and the waters beyond the blanketed forest that spoke to her as plain as a dry summer's day.

…


	2. Life in Joseon

The sea.

It is one of the most beautiful creations ever formed, whether by the gods, one god, or if nature's tears overflowed until all of human and animal kind thirst was quenched.

When respected this turbulent water is a major source of nutrition. Good for the mind as well as for the belly, not many can resist the hypnotizing flow that helps a troubled mind clear when they gaze through its transparent waves.

But fall complacent in the handling of its flow, and it can easily become a vast source of potential evil.

For all one could tell the waters flowed endlessly down for an infinite amount of distance. It will be another three hundred years before humans find that there indeed is a bottom to the seemingly never-ending abundance of water. But as for right now everyone is blissfully ignorant to what lay miles beneath the surface. An inferno of liquid that could threaten any in its path; beautiful and terrible at the same time.

That is how HiHiHisa saw _him_, this large body of water that separated her homeland from the land of the rising sun, Nippon.

She stood atop her favorite waterfront cliff staring out into the seemingly endless distance of waters, her steely brown eyes attempting to penetrate the liquid surface to reveal what lay beneath.

It was once said that if you held sway over the powers of the sea you would possess power over the whole world. Mythology and belief ran deep within the waters as the fiercest of gods held the ocean in their command.

Hisa had always wondered if the waters in the other parts of the world were as vast and mysterious as those that surrounded Joseon. She would like to have seen them, traveling was something she had always aspired to do. She felt too many people spent their lives dwelling in one place. Humans toiled the land day in and day out for meager scraps to sustain them throughout the year, yet with no real purpose of living beyond this. The small percentage of them that were capable of providing their lineages with a life of more still only grasped for the meager wealth located safely inside their borders where they could toll their poor. The peasant of yokai kind were no different, ravenous bunch that they are, they are accustomed to sinking their teeth into anything readily available to them without discretion.

It always amazed her that the two species spent so much time trying to prove how they were so different from each other, yet really they weren't. It is the classes they are born in that make them different. She supposed only someone who is a bit of both could ever really see it.

If that is what she could call herself.

Thoughts of her mixed blood were never far from her mind, especially now. She had tried to live a normal life. Tried not to dwell on the path her life was already set to take, a path she did not choose.

As her thoughts were never far from her lineage nor was her physical body ever to far from the pull of the water. It hypnotized her, it centered her, and most importantly it called out to that alien blood in her veins.

But today some other innate feeling brought her out here to the seaside, and it was becoming an all too common occurrence recently. She knew what it was and what it meant, and truly she was not looking forward to it. She rather enjoyed her life even the monotonous aspects of it. In a strange way she felt like a human who got to live over and over again. She wasn't that old, but not quite young either. Either way she didn't want to die, she wasn't ready yet.

Most would consider it dishonorable choosing a more sedate combat free life over wanting to be battle hone like others gifted with such abilities. She was capable of defending herself if need be, but she did not take any joy into going into any kind of combat. She had witnessed plenty others though, that were all too eager to rip into their foes. Demons that not only took joy in tearing through an opponent but also relished in devouring the left over remains of their prey. Priestesses who took a sadistic joy in using a god borrowed power to kill those they think they are destined to rule over. And Warriors who in their desperation to keep their status in society install fear and intimidation to all they come across, and it was the latter that she had gotten an up close and personal glimpse of. She could not honestly say she could fall in either of these categories, but she did have experience in all but one.

But she wasn't ready to go there just yet, but if her instincts were tugging how she thought then she couldn't stall much longer. She had lived a good life sure, but there was still much she felt she wanted to see, and people she wasn't ready to leave yet, and she thought with a grim smile surely they weren't ready for her to go either. One in particular.

But it was time and she could put it off no more. "Now," she spoke quietly, "time to start the preparations."

* * *

Akahana was a spoiled rotten, beautiful, rich, yokai princess.

She was the girl that no man would dare to try to suit, and no woman ever tried to compete. Those on the peninsula who knew of her knew there would be no point. She always had her eyes set too high, on a goal that was unattainable and flat out impossible.

It was such a silly crush.

Being the eldest (and only) daughter to two very lax royal yokai, Akahana was given free rein to decide over her own life at an early age. Because she practically lived as an only child though not one, she did not feel the need to live up to anyone else's expectations of what royalty should do or act like, after all none of her siblings, from what she heard about them, did either. She figured she inherited that from her parents, and in turn they passed that apathy on to their children. Well that and because Akahana could never be satisfied with a traditional woman's lifestyle. Her parents were thoroughly criticized by the upper houses on how they brought up their offspring. But Akahana was beyond grateful. Having had a father from Nihon helped. They were not totally taken in by Confucianism like they were here on the peninsula, where women had virtually no rights, but thanks to the spread of Buddhism things were getting, if not slightly better, than better than before. Her mother never forced her to marry or made her feel like she had to be a bargaining chip in order to integrate with another high powered clan, or to produce future heirs. Another fate she was saved from thanks to her prestigious father. And when you had a father with that type of influence then what man could ever compare.

Well, there was one man she knew that came close. Silk silver hair and golden eyes that rivaled her own, aloof, and condescending, and dashingly evil, but never unnecessarily so, that is all she could ever want, and till this day she had yet to find another who even came close to him. Besides she enjoys her freedom to much to give it away to another.

She rose out of bed at whatever time she pleased. The servants know not to disturb her anytime before then, in which then she expected them to be by the door listening and ready for when she would need their assistance, then she would have them start her morning routine. Her elaborate wrap hairstyles easily take up half the morning to produce and picking out one colorful chima skirt, and jeogori shirt out of many made the servants task that much more daunting. She had taken to the hobukan wear rather easily after her and her mother moved back to Joseon from Japan. But lately the common folk had taken to wearing their hobukan differently than the traditional way, they wore theirs tighter fitting since they discovered it would help use less fabric thus saving them money, which they had very little of. Akahana of course had no such worries; she just liked how it looked on her. When she was finally ready to leave her rooms, the servants would open each and every door for her, while submissively bowing. She would then go down to the dining area where the breakfast of her choosing the night before would be ready, not to hot not to cold.

But on the way to the dining area this day she heard faint voices not far from the floor that she was on. And they were familiar voices that normally don't speak too much to each other these days, and defiantly not in _those _tones. This made Akahana very curious, and she really hated the feeling of being left out of something, especially when it had to do with a certain human girl…

Akahana not even bothering with the idea to spy on the one person who could feel out an aura _any_ aura seemingly from _any_ distance, (probably an exaggeration but the way that girl can detect a living being, and sometimes _non_ living was just creepy), and not for the first time Akahana thought a human should not be able to wield so much power. The other occupant of that room knew her scent and aura as if it were her own, and being closest of kin it practically was.

Akahana redirected her path, which through her servants totally off kilter as they were used to a routine, and since she must have noticed her precession was left behind and in utter shock of having their normal routine for the last several hundred years change, she just shooed them away with a quick hand gesture toward the dining area and a look that stated her food better still be acceptable when she got there. She moved as quickly as her over skirts allowed her to do, she was an expert at is since Akahana was known for getting into trouble of all kinds, mostly of her own making.

When she arrived at the room the two were speaking in she listened shamelessly for she knew _they _knew she was nearby, whether or not they would invite her in, or she would barge in depended on them.

But the longer she listened the more she lost the urge to go in. She did not like the tone nor topic of what was being discussed and shook her head in a show of displeasure that usually only had to do when one of her servants displeased her.

* * *

When Lady Biyu sensed Hisa's approach to the castle she already knew what was wrong. Hisa rarely made stops by here anymore, but she supposed being cooped up in the same fortress for most of her younger (even though Hisa was still awfully young regardless of how she protested such) years would drive anyone to want to get out and see the outside world.

Hisa was not like her daughter Akahana, although the two were inseparable years ago, Hisa did not grow up to emulate her older childhood companion much to Akahana's disappointment. So it was obvious as to why she chose now to grace her household once again; it was a courtesy of sorts.

Maybe even a final goodbye.

There really was not an official 'I'm leaving for good' scene when she packed up and left, without so much as a 'thank you for saving my life and raising me'. Their relationship had never been like that. It was actually very hard to say what their relationship was at all; Lady Biyu never liked to dwell on it for too long. And now as she heard the steps of that mysterious girl she had taken into her house all those years ago, she could admit to herself this was a melancholy event even if it was foreseen all the while.

* * *

"Hisa." the Lady of the house acknowledged the new occupant in the room without turning in the direction from where she entered. Hisa took Lady Biyu's acknowledgment of her as permission to approach.

"Lady" Hisa atoned back, they seemed always formal with each other, but it was an unnecessary facade, they both knew so.

Hisa stood there taking the time to admire the alcove, as was their purpose. She held her silent vigil of the tokonomo until she noticed something… odd.

"My Lady"

"Hm" Lady Biyu murmured.

"Why is that in the alcove?"

"Oh! I thought…"and she had the nerve to look guilty. "Isao gifted this articulate piece to me the other day in the market, and what can I say, I could not resist."

"Hn." Lady Biyu was never at loss for the dramatic. And it showed especially well in her only daughter Akahana. Hisa could remember a time when she was younger and another dog demon with similar coloring of the family she grew up with came by. She stayed hidden in the shadows as what was requested of her but her curiosity got the better of her. So she had masked her aura so she could take a peek at this intriguing new guest. She remembered that she was told that this demon did not take well to humans at all and that if she were found she may be unable to stop him from eating her. Of course at the time this was extremely frightening, and she could not understand why someone would want to eat another person, but in time she realized they were just trying to scare her away from him in case she got a little too curious and attempted to approach him as little girls were known to do when they were curious about something new. Because back then she thought people were people and everyone was like them, well she learned that day that they were not.

Humans and demons were different, and she was different than both.

As Hisa glanced at the alcove that had menacing creatures surround a human sacrifice she was just brought back to the belief of how different they really were. Yes she was raised by them but she still had a tug of humanity that called to her and she could see no art or beauty in the death of a human, at least not by anything other than the means of self preservation.

Hisa started. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

"I know why you're here Hisa."

"Of course you do," and she stopped and took a deep breath as to prepare her for what she would have to admit to next, "Well then I would ask for some advice." That was hard for her to say, she had been independent for so long, and even though she was grateful for her upbringing she knew she did not really show her loyalty toward it. Years ago she was torn between the two worlds, and it did not end happily. So she decided to keep to herself, she didn't dally much with demons nor did she with humans. But she knew if anyone had the information she needed it was Lady Biyu. After all it was her that had the insight to what she was, and had to tell her the truth after the first time she quite frankly lost it; lost herself.

"Advice?" Lady Biyu eyebrows rose. "You knew this time would come, there is nothing I am capable of doing or giving you that can change the course of things."

Yes, Hisa was aware nothing could change even though she wanted to fight selfishly against it. She hated this feeling of being torn down the middle. Duty or apathy, honor or self preservation.

"The advice I seek has nothing to do with the logistics of what needs to be done, I can already assume that." And she cautiously went on, knowing this was a touchy subject. "I need your expertise… on Nihon"

The Lady of the house froze, rigid.

"And why would you need to know information about that..._place._" It came out in a hiss, Lady Biyu's distaste for Japan was well known throughout the autocracy on the peninsula. After all she had her reasons… or what she claimed to be good reasons.

"I am well aware of your dislike for all things Nippon, but I am also aware that you still have good connections over there and I am going to need help in acquiring some assistance."

Lady Biyu narrowed her eyes.

"And who do you think you're going to drag into this fiasco? Am I supposed to lay manpower at your beck and call for you to send out to be fodder for that beast?" She spat the accusation out like poison, but after all these years Hisa knew not to be intimidated by Lady Biyu, she was at no more risk of her wrath than her daughter Akahana."

"No," she patiently started to explain,"I'm the only one that will be involved in this, what I need is training." She said it in a tone that showed how much she hated to admit to it.

"Training?" The Lady looked skeptical, "training of what sort, you possess combat skills…as mediocre a skill it may be, it's there none the less." The Lady was unable to say it without a smirk. Hisa saw it as an empty insult, she knew Lady Biyu had more confidence in her abilities then that or she might as well sign her death warrant now before even facing her foe.

"I'm asking you for your contacts in Nihon, I don't want to risk anyone over here on the peninsula finding out about what I'm doing. And even if I could be discreet I just rather not bother with the suspiciousness of the Korean aristocracy. I rather go somewhere unfamiliar to me and to the ties of your family here."

"And do you think you will have time for this," Lady Biyu questioned.

"I will have enough time, but if I don't get the training I require time will no longer matter." They both stared at each other for awhile, till Lady Biyu understood.

"You want to train under a priestess." She said it as it just dawned on her, yet she knew it all along. First disgust was the first emotion that crossed the Lady's face, then acceptance because after all she did accept Hisa into her household and that meant accepting half of her heritage.

"It's necessary, or trust me I wouldn't do it." But Lady Biyu could see straight through to Hisa's lie. She had always known it was a soft spot for Hisa, being raised among yokai, yokai who held a fierce pride in what they were. In all honesty she never tried to flaunt her power, she believed more in action than anything else, and she hoped that is how she raised Hisa.

Akahana on the other hand was another matter.

"Really, I have no choice," Hisa protested once more, "if I had enough strength…" she shook her head as to shake away her self doubt, "I'm split, I can't do it on a reliance of one power alone, especially when it's the same one I will be fighting.

In a rare show of compassion Lady Biyu stretched her arm out in what would have seemed like a condescending gesture, and began to pet Hisa's head, running her fingers through the thick dark strands. She wanted to get Hisa to understand that it was okay for her to want to seek out the other part of her heritage, if only for its own sake, that it was okay. But she could not swallow her own stubborn yokai pride enough to say the words, so she hoped this sign of affection spoke them for her.

And apparently it did since the shame she showed a moment ago in defending this must- needed- training, seemed to vanish from her face, not completely but enough for her to regain her train of thought. "Well do you know of anyone you could recommend," she asked.

Lady Biyu looked at her thoughtfully before voicing some more doubts she had. "Even if you find a willing priestess to train under, how are you going to hide what you really are? Any priestess that will have the means to teach you what needs to be taught will have to be remarkably powerful, not just any run of the mill miko. She would have especially keen senses, how are you going to hide your true self Hisa."

Hisa tried not to look offended, but really, didn't the Lady accredit her with a little more sense than that. She knew what she was capable of. Masking her aura, and keeping it masked was the _least _of her concerns.

Lady Biyu sighed. "How you go about this situation is up to you, I will send a message ahead of time to one of the clans I used to be…associated with." And Hisa did not need to ask her what she meant by association, she had heard enough of the dramatics growing up with Akahana. She did not want to get caught up in their disputes however long ago it may have been. Lady Biyu must have read her mind because she moved on to reassure her. "Don't worry you will be taken in well there, there is no hostility between us, just mutual respect."

Hisa nodded her head in understanding. "So I am to ask them for information on where I can find a priestess?" Lady Biyu just gave her a grim smile and revealed, "no I have the priestess you need, I know not her name, but once you arrive foot on Nihon, ask for the whereabouts of the girl who defeated a hanyou by the name of Naraku."

Hisa didn't look nearly as impressed as she assumed Lady Biyu expected her to be.

"So you're saying you want a girl who is known for killing a _hanyou_ to train me." Never mind that she herself was one also.

Lady Biyu chose to elaborate. "I'm not fully privy to all that went on in the year battle that raged against the hanyou Naraku on the Island of Nippon, but I do know that Naraku was no mere hanyou, he had a power that was counterfeit, and it made him stronger than most full blooded high bred demons." Then with a side look to Hisa who still was looking incredulous, "...or so I've heard."

Hisa smirked. "My lady, you hear an offer lot for someone who claims to never grace her presence with Nippon again, nor care about it's in and outs." Lady Biyu knew she had been caught, but really she wasn't trying to hide it. "I have not been to Japan for some time," she answered cryptically, "but I may still have vested interest there," she conceded.

'Well, that was a vague answer.' Hisa thought to leave it be, she got what she came for, a point of contact, and a potential trainer.

"Well then I will be making my arrangements then. Thanks for the information, it will be most helpful."

"How formal, so this is it then?" the Lady asked.

The finality of the Lady's tone made Hisa cringe. She needed to stay strong. "Stop making it seem like the next time you see me it will be on the other side," she said with a fake giggle, "but yes this is goodbye, for now."

It was then that Akahana chose to break the mood by bursting into the room and declaring:

"I'm going with you!"

Hisa looked shocked for a moment then looked as if she had tasted something undesirable. "Oh no you're not Akahana; I'm not dealing with you on this trip." Even though they no longer were as close as they were when Hisa was growing up, Akahana was her sister in all the ways that mattered. But not enough so, that she would want to have to put up with her theatrics during what would be an already exhausting journey.

"Trip? Is that what you're calling this self sacrificing peril" Akahana questioned. "And before you start protesting," she held up her perfectly manicured claws in gesture for total compliance, "you need me. Do you think you're going to be able to march into unknown territory and just ask for directions?"

"Ah, but I do have directions Akahana, your mother provided me with all the information I need, I can handle the rest."

"You mean that little point of contact mother gave you, well do you really expect to be able to walk up to the fortress grounds and _as a human_," Akahana emphasized, "claim to have associations with Lady Biyu of the dog demon clan of Josean." Before Hisa could respond to that, Akahana waved her off. "Of course not, you need my diplomacy of course."

Hisa stared at her for awhile longer, ignoring the hidden slight about her own people skills. Narrowing her eyes at her one time sister she came to an obvious conclusion. "I know what this is about; you want to see if you will come across _him_ again."

There was no answer, and that confirmed what Hisa thought.

"For god sake girl get over it, he does not want anything to do with you, or he would have shown his face around here more, anytime you have tried to reach out to him he will hear nothing of it," the Lady admonished, "leave that vagabond alone, and find someone else to put your effort into, I'm tired of you moping around the last few centuries for that boy."

Hisa had never met him, only heard stories of him, along with Akahana gushing over him, as if he were the last man of any worth. But other than that, what was said was not in any way positive. From what she heard she would rather keep her distance.

"Akahana you would leave your dear mother here alone in this huge castle." Lady Biyu waved her arms around dramatically as if to reiterate through body language how huge the castle was, 'and to also change the subject', Hisa thought.

Akahana obviously was not emotionally swayed. "You'll survive, and stop acting like you have feelings, it isn't becoming of you," her daughter chided. "I'm going and that's final, besides it will give me a chance to meet this Inuyasha that has everyone so up in arms about. My curiosity is piqued."

"Why Akahana? You never cared much about knowing him before?" Her mother asked curiously. But before Akahana could answer, Hisa cut in to prevent another battle of wills between her Lady and her obstinate daughter.

"It's no matter to me," Hisa said conceding to Akahana's wish to tag along, just for the sake of being able to depart the castle, and get this finished.

"Just try to stay out of the way Akahana; you will be no help against that thing." Her mother warned.

"Oh please mother I will leave the fighting to Hisa, she is the big bad warrior after all." It was said with the usual sarcasm Akahana relayed everything in.

"So I suppose it's settled then. Hisa you would take my only daughter into danger." The Lady pouted

Hisa knew she was just teasing, that was the Lady's way of dealing with difficult things, she did consider her a daughter too.

"Akahana has made her mind up, and you know how she is when she has her mind set on something," stated Hisa.

"Then it's settled," reiterating her mother's words. "We'll leave out on the next ship to Nihon.


End file.
